Roll-to-roll nano-imprint lithography systems, such as platform 10 of FIG. 1, have been proposed as an efficient and effective method of pre-formatting optical tape media with imprint of nano-structure features such as land and groove and wobble patterns. These systems typically include several operational stages as shown in FIG. 1. The platform 10 includes a tape transport system 12 to move an optical tape media 14 through the different stages, and coating and sputtering stages 16, 18 to coat the media 14 with the appropriate embossing monomer and other chemicals. The platform 10 also includes an embossing stage 20 to imprint the desired pattern on the media 14, and a curing stage 22 to cure the embossed media 14. The platform 10 further includes a tension sensor to sense a tension of the media 14, and a slitting stage 26 to cut the media 14. The tension sensor 14 is in communication with the transport system 12 to provide information regarding the tension of the media 14.
In this arrangement, the function of each operation is controlled by a set of operational parameters. Examples of typical operational parameters for the platform 10 include: for the transport system 12, adjustment associated with reel to reel motor control, tension control, guiding control and speed control of the media 14; for the coating and sputtering stages 16, 18, chemical dispense volume/frequency and process power; for the embossing stage 20, nip roller applied pressure and separation angle roller adjustment; for the curing stage 22, UV power and duration; and for the slitting stage 26, slitter guide position, etc.
Currently, the adjustment/selection of each of the above operational parameters is performed manually based on experimental estimation and observation. Resulting formatted media is inspected and tested after its production to verify its quality and imprinted pattern fidelity. If the result is satisfactory, the adjustments are set and applied to future production of the media. If the result is unsatisfactory, the adjustments are modified and the process is repeated until a satisfactory result is achieved.